The present invention constitutes both improvements to and additional inventions over the inventions disclosed in my co-pending application Ser. No. 06/337,356, filed Jan. 6, 1982, entitled "Toroidal Electrical Transformer and Method Producing Same", and in our copending application Ser. No. 06/662,467, filed Oct. 17, 1984, entitled "Apparatus and Method for Fabricating a High Voltage Winding for a Toroidal Transformer," and application Ser. No. 06,662,330, filed Oct. 17, 1984, entitled "Apparatus and Method for Winding a Magnetic Core for a Toroidal Transformer." The entirety of the disclosures of said copending applications are incorporated herein by reference thereto.